


Heart of Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Band One-Shots [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Anal Sex, Ashley Being Weird, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gru Cereal, Language, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andy and Ashley just goofing around and doing guy stuff.Rated M for language and a bit of smut.





	Heart of Fire

Andy stared out at all the screaming fans before him. He glanced over to his boyfriend and smiled faintly. Ashley winked at him playfully and the concert began.

 

A few hours later, Andy and Ashley were tripping over each other in a race to get back to their apartment room. Andy made it to the door a good fifteen seconds ahead of Ashley.

“No fair!” Ashley complained. God, he sounded like a kid. “You’re not carrying anything and I’ve got this big-ass guitar.”

“Not as big as my ass,” Andy joked, smiling.

“You are an ass,” Ashley snorted grumpily.

“You lost, dumbass. Get over it,” Andy said, fumbling with his keys. He finally found the right one and shoved it in the door. He pushed into the room and clumsily fell over on his stomach.

Ashley stepped all over him to get in, ignoring Andy’s grunts of pain.

“What are you, man, like 400 pounds?” Andy groaned, sitting up and closing the door.

“No.”

“Then what are you?”

“I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?”

“I’m going to hit you with this guitar if you don’t shut up.”

Andy smiled at his boyfriend and tried to tackle him while his back was turned. Ashley, unfortunately, had long since learned this trick and sidestepped, letting Andy fall on his face again. 

Andy turned and gave Ashley the death stare as he heard his boyfriend laughing behind him.

“Payback, bitch. Now tell me I’m sexy.”

“No.”

“You need proof?”

Andy smirked and stood up. “Later,” he said. “I gotta do some stuff.”

“Do your stuff later. You never turn down my dick. Are you cheating on me or something?”

Andy turned around. “I have to take a shower. Like at least 40 girls kissed me and it’s disgusting.”

Ashley visibly cringed. “Glad I’m not the lead singer. Nobody cares about the people behind the guitars or drums, just the singers.”

“Some people do.”

“Yeah, the cool ones. Those are the people who actually appreciate music. They’re usually calm, too. It’s kind of nice.”

Andy laughed a bit. “I bet.”

 

Andy opened the door after his shower to see Ashley naked, lying down in a sexy Buddha position on the ground. “Clean enough for me yet?”

Andy shook his head in disbelief. “You are so weird.” He turned to walk away, but turned again. He had to know. “How long have you been like that?”

“I don’t know, about thirty minutes. You take fucking forever, and now I don’t even get any pleasure out of it!” Ashley complained.

Andy turned and walked away, trying to conceal his laughter. He rolled his eyes when he heard Ashley calling after him, “Grab me some cereal, baby?”

“What kind?”

“Gru cereal!”

“What the fuck?”

“It’s got Gru from Despicable Me on it! Gru cereal!”

Andy sighed and looked at the boxes. “There’s four with Gru on them!”

“Four Gru Cereals!”

Andy turned and looked at his naked boyfriend with a look that just said, ‘Seriously?’

“Just choose one, I don’t care.”

When Andy came back with a bowl of Fruit Loops, he had to admit his boyfriend had turned him on a bit. Well, ok, a lot.

“When you’re done with that, we can go to the bedroom.”

Ashley almost choked. “Seriously?” he said, his mouth full. Andy smiled and nodded. Ashley devoured the bowl in less than a minute and sprinted down the hall.

He bounced like a kid impatiently while he waited for Andy to undress. When Andy was down to just his boxers, he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Andy and shoved him on the bed, ripping his boxers off himself. He began to make out with Andy. Hard. After a minute or so, they separated, panting heavily.

“I want to be on top,” Andy demanded.

“So do I,” Ashley responded. “We could take turns. Fight to see who goes first.”

Andy smirked and placed his fist on top of his open palm. They did a quick round of rock paper scissors in which Ashley won.

“Come on, babe, best two of three.”

“No way, dude, you lost.”

“Fine.” Andy rolled over, exposing his opening to Ashley, who pushed himself in, careful not to hurt his boyfriend.

“This ok?”

“Perfect.”

Ashley leaned in to kiss Andy’s neck before he began to thrust into him. Andy moaned happily and Ashley thrusted harder and faster. Andy moaned louder in pleasure. Once Ashley had relieved himself, the two lovers switched positions.

“Rating, baby?” Ashley said with a wide smile.

“4.”

Ashley tensed up. He wasn’t that bad was he?

“Out of 4.” Ashley relaxed again. “Fuck you, man,” he said to Andy, laughing.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too.”

 

After their sexy time, they took a shower together. “Damn, you make me feel like my heart’s on fire,” Andy said to Ashley as he rubbed his chest.

“You know, that could be a good name for a song.” Andy smiled up at Ashley.

“Wanna go help me write it?”

“You know I do.” Ashley kissed Andy and still naked, they ran over to write a new song.

Their song.


End file.
